Hopeful
by LucidityAcheived
Summary: Mitzi is always happy, right? She has a memory that keeps coming back, so she does something everyday to ease the pain. KabukiXMitzi


Light flooded in through the parts of the window uncovered by by her shades. The light didn't touch the sleeping cat, with her bed away from windows, but touched the green floor and spread causing a reverse silhouette. The room lighting up slightly caused the feline to stir. She opened her eyes a crack revealing black irises and pupils. She closed her eyes again before opening them wider.

Mitzi stretched. Her sleeves started falling down her arms thanks to gravity, exposing them to the cold air. She finished her stretch quickly and thrust them back under the blanket. This is why she hated getting up in the morning. Mitzi liked getting up with the sun, but hated the transition from bed to floor. She sighed before focusing half-lidded eyes to the clock nearby. 9:00. She slept longer than she would have liked.

After five more minutes of waking herself up, she swept her legs over the side of the bed and let her pawpads touch the cold floor. Another stretch and a quick change of outfit and Mitzi head outside. Her neighbor and best friend Iggy ran over. She silently prayed he wouldn't start ranting about another silly tourist who thought he was a penguin.

"His name is Iggly, with an _L. _I'm Iggy the goat. The most athletic goat to ever live in Woods!" He said last time.

But not today. Something seemed wrong with him. He was all mopey and such. Mitzi's special sense picked this up right away. "Iggy?" She asked kindly, "Are you feeling okay? Do you want to go see Iz?" Iz was short for Izzi, her best friend and his crush.

He looked up sadly and sighed through his nostrils. "No."

"Why not? The only reason you never wanted to visit a crush in the past was if-" She stopped mid-scentence. "Are you..."

"I'm pathetic!" He broke down and grabbed Mitzi's shirt before hugging her tightly. "Jay was bragging about how large his muscles are and how many girls he has and all that stuff and then I challenged him to a running contest and HE WON!" Mitzi squinted slightly in annoyance.

"So? That doesn't mean you're pathetic, it just means you lost that one thing." She didn't like Jay. He was a bragging jerk. Like a male Amelia, but worse.

Iggy perked up. "You're right!" He let go and Mitzi breathed an inside sigh of relief. "I gotta go, Mitz. The beach is calling my name to see my muscles. Catch ya later, BOOM!"

She giggled as he turned the corner and ran down the ramp. When Iz suggested 'BOOM' for a catchphrase, he used it right away. Mitzi thought it was so cute. It reminded her of Kabuki...

She shook her head. She had to forget Kabuki. When they were unwillingly separated, she vowed never to think of him again. But he still crossed her mind. To get her mind off him, she decided to go for a walk.

Her usual walking path was to the human acre, then the post office, the museum, the wishing well, and lastly Nook's store. She didn't check Able Sisters much. She headed towards the patch of four houses to begin her walk.

* * *

Mitzi was humming K.K. Swing when she reached the Wishing Well. It was empty, as usual. The water flowing and the largest tree as big as always. She looked around before stepping onto the stone path surrounding the well. She always did this in private, as it was a secret thing she did each day. She sighed one more time before sitting down in front of the well. She dug into her pockets and got out a bag with a few cookies and candy.

It was noon, and most of the animals were inside their houses having lunch. She did this every day and never got caught. Looking around one more time she took out a picture of Kabuki. This was the one time she thought about him.

"So...how's life in the city?" She spoke quietly to the picture and unwrapped a candy bar. "I'm doing good if you were wondering." Mitzi took a bite out of the candy. "I haven't forgotten about you, well that's actually obvious. I talk to you everyday. And I don't care if you forgot about me, since I'm doing this until I forget.

"I can't help it. I know I'm not supposed to, and it probably isn't healthy, but whatever. As Olivia said, it's my fault if I ruin my body, right?" She closed her eyes. "I don't care what anyone says. I can't forget you. I can't love again. Never. Not after loving you."

The wind blew by her face. "I'm speaking too deeply, aren't I? I should probably get on with this, huh?" She dug into her pocket and pulled out 100 bells. She did this everyday for 2 years.

She opened her eyes again and opened her paw. "Wishing Well, I hope you take my wish into consideration. I have been hoping and waiting for a loved one, one who loves me back, to return to me. His name is Kabuki, and he is the only Kabuki I know. I hope you listen to me and give me him. I hope I'm not being too selfish, as I have been too stubborn to go on. He's just the world to me."

With a hopeful look in her eyes, Mitzi tossed the bells into the water. It landed with a plink sound and a small drop of water bounced up before landing and creating ripples. Ripples that reminded her of the red stripes on his white fur.

She sighed deeply once more before packing up and walking back to her house. She would do the same thing until her memory was gone, which may be until she dies.

Or at least until he returned with his Japanese style house and yellow eyes to embrace his lover in his soft arms.

* * *

Somewhere in the city, far away from the town of Woods, a white and red cat felt an ache in his heart. He looked over at the picture of Mitzi and shed a tear. Her voice rung out in his ears.

That wishing well was surely built on emotions, as it happened every day. He had no way to respond, but had a stack of letters to be delivered to her when his family allowed it.

* * *

**I just realized how depressing this is. :') But I love this pairing. Am I the only one who ships it? This is how the story actually came together:**

**A few years ago my sister made a town on WW called Animal X. I made a character on it and she started a new person on my other sister's cartridge. One of the villagers (and my favorite) was Mitzi. She lived near another villager named Kabuki. I started pairing them because she brought up Kabuki a lot. My sister made a new town, so I was a little mad. **

**A year ago we got AC for Gamecube. I never had Mitzi again on WW (or City Folk) but she was in the first town I made on it. Then about a week ago I made a new town named Woods. Mitzi was on it again along with Iggy, who, and I'm serious, seems to have a crush on me. I remembered Kabuki and came up with this.**

**Yea, so that's it. If Kabuki actually moves in I'll make another chapter or story, but I doubt it. If anyone has any suggestions for a story with Animal Crossing PLEASE suggest it! I will do pairings if I feel like it, but I need suggestions for a multi-chapter story. I'm bored lately!**

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
